rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Furai Rising/@comment-38.112.125.245-20170725161748/@comment-27123099-20170726162418
@Tombstone7: My stats are amazingly similar to yours (though I've been playing probably twice as long). I have 181/191 cars. Sadly, I have missed out on a handful of new cars in the last year or so, I should be much closer to a full garage. Hopefully I'll get there someday though (at least for a few days until FM sends out a new release) I'm on level 219 I have almost R$14million I have however, spent some nominal real money on this game. I think about $10 or so, years ago, back before I really knew better, and well before I discovered this site. Where I am much lower is in GC (I only have 317 currently). Additionally, my method of play is quite similar to yours as well. I see very little need in achieving more than 75% in most career series since upgrading to reach 100% costs more GC than you get in reward (often dramatically more). So, I take my rewards up to 75% and move on. Perhaps someday, when I'm flush with GC, I can go back and complete those series. Basically, all the GC I earn goes towards upgrading cars to complete whatever Special Event or LTS they are in, to win them. I very rarely spend GC for additional upgrades or anything else (especially not customizations and other completely useless things). I certainly think one of the main reasons I'm lower in GC currently, is really just due to lack of time to play (sometimes on purpose). When I first started, I would routinely play 1-2hrs each day, sometimes more. Nowadays though, due to the realities of life, and partially some burn out from the game, I am lucky if I can squeeze in an hour in a day, and some days I just check in to get the rewards and keep the month going, save and close out. Considering the game's new focus on LTS's and the inherent time and additional GC it takes to complete each, I find myself with less and less GC after each release and I tend to spend much of the time I do have to play the game just making my way through the current LTS. I'm left with little to no time to complete any career series and to gain the additional completion bonuses. I did not mind LTS's when they were few and far between, were shorter, and were more affordable. But, now that they are none of those things, I'm growing to hate them more and more each day. I'm actually much more excited for the Furai Special Event than any LTS coming our way. I can spend 20-30mins or so on each day's Stage in a Special Event and still have time left over for some career series racing. I'd much prefer to do that than to spend all my time on an LTS instead. Overall, I still enjoy the game, but FM is making it that much harder each day and with each new tweak they introduce to more rapidly separate us from our GC. I'm just curious how long I will hold out before I say sayonara.....